


Last Man Standing

by songofgallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Dogma Virus, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Zombie apocalyptic world on Gallifrey, Braxiatel and Narvin have been separated from Romana and Leela and must fight until they are the last man standing.  Warnings; gore, death. Narvin/Braxiatel with side mention of Romana/Narvin/Braxiatel/Leela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

_I'll be the last man home,_

_I am the last man stand survivor_

_I'll be the last man home_

 

_Last Man Standing-People in Planes_

* * *

 

 

Narvin crept cautiously between the buildings, his staser at the ready and a hand on top of his knife somewhat anxiously. Gallifrey has spiralled down into hell over the last year and everywhere he turned were creatures that should be only from nightmares and horror stories.

The Dogma virus which they found the Daleks had inflicted upon their society had taken a turn for the worst. Romana had tried to rebuild Gallifrey with the Biodata Archive and the Chancellory Guards had quarantined all those infected but it soon got out into the public and then the whole Capitol, Arcadia and then the whole planet and before they knew it, it was too late to quarantine all those who had been infected and those who were infected, were quite literally turned into t _he walking dead._

Romana had insisted on finding a cure for the Dogma virus, planning to use a TARDIS to do research of world where it was safer but that was before all TARDISes were called into lockdown. They were never to move because the TimeLords did not want the virus to become spreadable amongst other species. The last thing they needed is the whole universe to collapse because of some _stupid_ virus that the Daleks have created and have it be blamed all on the Time-Lord's in the history books.

Perhaps that was the Daleks plan all along. It wasn't to fight against the Time-Lords and go into war with them like Narvin thought they would considering the with the Daleks are such an advanced race of soldiers. No. It was to destroy the Time-Lord's with a biological virus and weaken them, making them turn on each other-enough to weaken not only themselves as a civilisation but enough to weaken their defences as well, which would let the Daleks slip through and take over time.

Nobody saw it coming until it was too late. Wynter was the first to fall despite the fact he came from the future to warn them of the Dogma Virus and despite them racing against time, they never found a potential cure. Not even their high class scientist who soon turned on each other before they eventually began to eat each other.

That was then that four of them fled the Capitol and out into the wilderness with what survival gear they had. Staying as far away from civilisation as possible, only venturing out to find whatever food and water could be found.

Irving had tried to contact the Doctor to ask for help but no response had come. Questions would swirl around his mind. Had the Doctor been infected with the virus too? Was the Doctor so ashamed of being from Gallifrey that he had no desire to help his home planet? Had no desire to help the children that had fallen victim to the Dogma Virus? Braxiatel didn't know and neither did Romana. They still don't know for none had seen the Doctor come to the rescue and become their beacon of hope.

Together, the four of them had survived for a couple months up in the Mountain of Solitude. Facing against the walkers which Leela had nicknamed the dead and neither Time-Lord's wanted to call them the _'Z'_ word, they fought for their lives as well for warmth in the the harshness of the cold weather. A few weeks ago, their camp got invaded by a herd of walkers which separated he and Braxiatel from Romana and Leela and Narvin could only hope the two of them had made it out alive for neither his companion nor himself had seen or heard from the others since.

Something which worried Brax and himself but he knew against all odds, that Leela could protect Romana and that Romana would be in safe hands.

The only problem was that anybody could be bitten by a walker and be turned into one of them.

A groan from nearby erupted Narvin from his thoughts and he looked up to see a walker was limping towards him, dragging it's broken leg across the rubble. The stench of the dead revolted him and made his stomach turn and he crinkled his nose and raised his staser which was luckily on silent mode and fired at the walker, shooting it straight in the head and watched the walker fall straight to the ground.

The good thing about having a staser is that when he shot at the dead, no blood would come splattering onto his face like it would with a bullet.

He took another quick glance around him, making sure there were no more walkers before walking forwards.

He was out looking for Braxiatel. He had gone on a run for some supplies as they were running low and he hadn't responded back to either his telepathic calls or his comm which was what concerned Narvin because for he knew unless Braxiatel was being under attacked.

His blood turned cold and he walked past a few of the walkers that were consuming a few fallen Gallifreyans that looked like they have died recently and slipped past them quietly. They must have been over run with walkers like they had been a few weeks ago. The number of walkers that was building up was terrifying and he wondered how much of the Gallifreyan population had truly survived the Dogma Virus that wiped out most of their kind.

Brax. He sincerely hoped Brax hasn't got himself bitten or something worse. He and Brax have recently come across an unfriendly group of Time-Lord's recently that tried to kill them after seeing what type of weapons they had and he and Brax had to kill to survive. Even the young teenage Time-Lord's that were with the opposite group who refused to back down or surrender when Narvin struck what seemed like a reasonable bargain.

That was this world was turning against each other? Walkers against Time-Lord's, Time-Lord's against Time-Lord's until what was once of Gallifrey was nothing but a legend? It was a miracle that the Daleks haven't event tried to attack yet.

But perhaps the Daleks have forgotten about their plans. Perhaps the Daleks have let the Time-Lord's destroy each other and Time itself and what it meant to protect it.

But Narvin never forgot and nor will he ever forget. He strode forwards, seeing a few more fallen bodies that look like they have recently been dead for a few hours at most, walkers sinking their teeth into their flesh and were completely unaware of his presence which was what Narvin wanted.

He couldn't sense Braxiatel nearby despite this was where he knew Braxiatel would be. He should have been able to sense him by now but couldn't and that was what troubled him.

He slipped through between two buildings and almost walked past but then he saw a walker hunched over what appeared to be a fallen Time-Lord, who, Narvin didn't know and neither did he care but something about the walker made him pause and stop as though to look twice as he crept silently towards the walker, he realised why he was so drawn to it.

The walker was Braxiatel and by the looks of it, Brax had just recently been turned as well.

Salvia got stuck in Narvin's throat and he clenched his fists, realising that Braxiatel had been bitten. Over the last few weeks, the pair had grown close. Of course they had grown close. They had to live and survive with only each other for company and nobody else that they could trust but themselves and although Irving always irked him with his smugness and cocky smile, it was the company he appreciated the most of. Especially at night when the nightmares came into place and haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

He felt numb as he felt hot, sticky wet tears fall onto his cheek as his legs trembled. This was not Braxiatel. As much as an arsehole and schemer Braxiatel was, he knew he meant well for his friends and now he was _gone._ After everything that Irving Braxiatel has done for the universe, whether that be for the good or for the bad, Irving bloody Braxiatel went and got himself bitten by a damn walker.

Irving Braxiatel or rather, the walker that was _once_ Irving Braxiatel gnarled at the body of the Time-Lord before him, his hands tearing open the flesh without a thought.

Narvin should turn away. He should turn and never look back at what has become his friend, no, his _partner._ But Narvin doesn't turn away. He stepped closer to what was once Braxiatel. He had to do this. After everything they have been through together, even Braxiatel deserved this much. He couldn't let Brax down. “Brax?” He managed to speak out but it sounded more like a strangled cry than anything else.

The walker in front stopped eating and turned, blood splattered around his face and what once was Braxiatel's icy blue eyes had become like looking through an abyss that were glossed over by white, dead gloss. Flies landed on his eyes and passed by them.

Brax got up, groaning with his arms out stretched and limped towards Narvin. Narvin pushed him away out of sheer frustration and the walker stumbled slightly before getting back up, snarling at him.

 _Not you to Brax,_ Narvin thought desperately and he kept shoving and pushing the walker that once was Brax away until he grabbed his knife and slammed his knife straight into the tip of Irving's chin, pushing it upwards and into his brain with a squelching noise.

The walker felt limp beneath Narvin and he fell down, taking Narvin with him and all that rage and anger, all that hatred to what had happened on Gallifrey boiled up to him and he stabbed and stabbed and stabbed at Irving's face until it was nothing but a bloody mess, his organs spilling out onto the red grass before them.

His body trembled and he fell backwards onto the ground, curling up into a fetus position as though to protect himself from what was happening around him.

 _Brax_ was gone. _Romana_ was gone. _Leela_ was gone. Even the idiotic robot dog was gone.

He let out a strangled whimper, forcing himself to get back up and with trembling hands, he reached out and pulled out his knife out of Irving's head.

There had to be a cure of this Dogma Virus. There had to be a way to save Gallifrey and make it what it once used to be and there had to be a way to end this endless battle between the Time-Lord's and the Daleks over the fight for Time.

Forcing himself to stand up, he did so but wearily and swayed from side to side slightly as he looked upon the bloody mess of what once used to be Cardinal Irving Braxiatel. Brax just had to go out for supplies and get bitten didn't he?

He exhaled, looking down. He was so tired. So tired of everything but Narvin knew he must keep pushing himself to the limit, no matter how tired he was. Gallifrey depended upon him.

He was the last man standing.

 

 


End file.
